


Whether You Like It or Not - Traduction

by KBeautimous, MademoiselleRed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Leaving, Mentions of Violence, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, You Can See Colors Once You Meet Your Soulmate AU, Younger!Reader, some blood, some violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBeautimous/pseuds/KBeautimous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselleRed/pseuds/MademoiselleRed
Summary: Mais bordel, pour qu'elle raison es tu supposée rencontrer ton âme-soeur s'il est déterminé à ne pas rester avec toi ?Reader-Insert, soulmate AU. L'histoire ne suit pas la série.Traduction de l'histoire de KBeautimous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whether You Like It or Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386687) by [KBeautimous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBeautimous/pseuds/KBeautimous). 



> Hey, ceci est ma première traduction postée sur ce site, j'ai choisi de demander l'autorisation à la talentueuse KBeautimous de traduire son histoire parce qu'elle est juste incroyablement bien écrite et j'espère vraiment lui faire honneur en la traduisant le mieux que je peux, pour vous la faire partager ! :D
> 
> Il y a 7 chapitres en tout, mais ils sont très longs à traduire donc je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps d'attente entre les chapitres :)
> 
> T/N : Ton Nom (prénom) T/C/Y : Ta Couleur d'Yeux
> 
> On attend avec impatience les retours des lecteurs francophones !!

Tu est en train de fixer cette stupide pluie au travers de cette stupide fenêtre de ton stupide bureau dans le stupide bâtiment appartenant à la stupide société pour laquelle tu travailles, en faisant le voeu qu’il arrive quelque chose d’un peu excitant. Quelque chose qui viendrait rompre la routine.

Merde, même juste un peu de _couleurs_ dans ton monde gris, noir et blanc te conviendrait à ce stade.

Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à la fille qui voulait sauver le monde ? C’est une question qui ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans ta tête ces temps-ci.

Après avoir fini le lycée, tu étais déterminée à sauver le monde. Tu allais changer les choses, tu allais aider les gens. Tu en étais sûre, tu étais _destinée_ pour ça, c’est dans ton sang et ça fait battre ton coeur la chamade.

Et puis vient l’université. L’université où tu as découvert que sauver le monde implique plus de paperasse que ce que tu pensais. L’université où tu as été oublié à mesure que tes amis trouvaient leur âme-soeur à tirelarigot. Et ceux qui ne l’avait pas trouvé ? Et bien ils sont allés à l’étranger et ont trouvé leur âme-soeur dans d’autres pays.

Et toi tu es là, coincée avec des rêves bien entachés et cabossés, une master 1 qui ne te sert à franchement pas grand chose, et un joli job de quarante heure/semaine dans un cabinet dentaire.

« T/N ! » L’aboiement te fait sursauter à tel point que tu en tombes presque de ta chaise lorsque tu te tournes pour fixer ton patron. « Quoi ? Je veux dire, oui Monsieur ? » dis tu rapidement, grimaçant à l’insolence de ton propre ton.

Il ne semble pas le remarquer. Pour être honnête, Trent ne semble pas remarquer grand chose.

« As tu fini cette présentation ? »

Tu hoche la tête. « Dans les règles de l’art, patron ».

Il sourit et prend le dossier que tu lui tends. « Bien joué. Tu t’en sors super bien T/N ».

Tu clignes des yeux en le regardant sortir de ton bureau. Pour Trent, l’homme qui en remarque très peu et en dit encore moins, c’était limite des encouragements. « Ok. C’était bizarre ».

Tu secoues un peu la tête en espérant dissiper à la fois les pensées déprimantes d’avant, et les pensées bizarre que tu es en train d’avoir à l’instant. « Aller, on se remet au travail », tu te dis doucement en te tournant à nouveau vers ton ordinateur.

***

Tu finis par être tellement absorbée par ton travail que Trent est obligé de te rappeler qu’il est temps de rentrer chez toi.

« Désolée patron ! Vas y, je fermerai ».

Il fronce les sourcils et te regarde : « Tu es sûre ? Ca ne me dérange pas d’attendre ».

Tu souris en lui faisant un signe de la main : « Vas y, vas dire bonjour à Denise pour moi ».

Il hausse les épaules et marche en direction de la sortie sans un mot de plus. Tu souris à nouveau et éteint ton ordinateur. Ce boulot craint, mais au moins tu y es douée, et tes collègues sont corrects.

Tu es toujours en train d’essayer de te convaincre toi-même que tu n’es pas déçue par la tournure qu’a pris ta vie alors que tu éteins les lumières, verrouilles la porte d’entrée, et commence ta longue marche pour rentrer à la maison.

_Je veux dire, c’est si pas mal_ , tu te résonnes. Et ça ne l’est pas. Tu peux payer pour avoir un toit au dessus de ta tête, tu peux payer pour la nourriture dans ton réfrigérateur, et pour que les lumières soient allumées. Tu n’as personne que tu puisses réellement appeler ‘amis’, mais il y a un bar à un peu moins de deux pâtés de maison de chez toi, et il y a toujours des gens là-bas si tu te sens seule (et tu ignores assidument la petite voix dans ta tête qui insiste et te dit que ces gens ne guérissent pas ta solitude, ils la rendent pire). Tu as même pensée à prendre un chat. Tu veux l’un de ceux qui sont bizarres, avec un seul oeil ou à qui il manque une patte. Quelqu’un qui a subit et traversé quelques merdes. Quelqu’un qui a _des histoires_ à raconter.

Tu es en train de contempler à quel point ta vie est ennuyeuse et triste, quand tu te heurtes à un torse dur et froid.

Tu trébuches un peu, le souffle coupé, puis tu lèves la tête et regardes l’homme dans les yeux. Il te fixe du regard comme si tu étais un un repas et qu’il était affamé, la peur commence alors à caresser la base de ta colonne vertébrale.

« P-pardon», tu dis tout bas, tes yeux écarquillées lorsqu’ils rencontrent les siens. « Je ne vous avais pas vu, je suis désolée".

Il sourit froidement, et tu geins légèrement. « Tout va bien chérie ». Il se penche soudainement vers toi et … frotte son nez contre ton cou, en inhalant profondément.

Tu gémis à nouveau et reste où tu es, tremblante de peur. _Je ne suis pas une princesse guerrière_ , tu penses faiblement alors qu’il presses son nez un peu plus dans ton cou et inhale profondément.

« Tu sens bon », il marmonne, augmentant le niveau de perversitude de cent pour cent.

Soudain, sans raison particulière, ton instinct de survie se réveille. Tu commences à ruer et te débattre, mais ses mains sont comme des barres en acier autour de tes bras, et tu ne vas pas loin. « Lâchez moi ! » tu t’exclames, en espérant que contre toute attente, quelqu’un allait entendre et s’en soucier suffisamment pour venir voir ce qui se passait.

Mais tu vis dans une grande ville. Une grande et plutôt impitoyable ville. Personne ne va s’en soucier.

D’un autre côté, tu n’es clairement pas assez forte pour te débarrasser de lui toi-même, donc on va plutôt rester sur crier comme une banshie.

« A l’aide ! » tu t’écris tout en essayant toujours désespérément de détourner ton corps de lui. « Quelqu’un ! A l’aide ! »

Il rit contre ta peau, et quand ses lèvres froides touchent ton cou, tu hurles.

Et simplement comme ça, il te lâche. Tes jambes sont un peu faibles, tu t’effondres, et quand tu lèves la tête pour le regarder, il te lance un clin d’oeil lent et délibéré. « Je te verrais plus tard chérie. Compte là-dessus ». Il se tapote le nez en faisant quelques pas en arrière. « Je connais ton odeur maintenant, et tu sens divinement bon ».

Il se détourne et s’en va en courant.

«  _C’…C’es…C’est quoi ce bordel ?_  »

Deux séries de pas lourds viennent de derrière toi, tu essayes de te lever mais tes jambes tremblent, et des larmes emplissent tes yeux, tu ne t’es jamais sentie aussi pathétique de toute ta vie. _Il ne t’a même pas fait quoi que ce soit_ , tu te houspilles alors que les deux hommes derrières toi te dépasse en courant, pour finalement s’arrêter à quelques pas devant toi.

« Merde ! » cri le plus petit des deux, quoique cela semble injuste de l’appeler comme ça, elle est toujours plus grand que toi, ce que tu arrives à déterminer alors qu’ils sont dos à toi et que tu es au sol.

« On l’attrapera, allons voir si elle va bien », suggéra le plus grand des deux.

Ils se tournent pour te regarder, et ton cerveau s’arrête rapidement et avec soin.

_Oh ciel, donne toi une salve d’applaudissement, parce que juste, regarde les._

Le plus grand est séduisant, avec un sourire gentil, des yeux gentils et des cheveux allant juste en dessous de col. Il porte un costume et cravate avec un long manteau. Il marche avec une sorte de grâce féline lorsqu’il s’approche de toi, les mains levées devant lui pour prouver qu’il n’est pas une menace. « Hey, tu vas bien ? »

Avant que tu ne puisses répondre, tes yeux se tournent vers l’autre homme, et tu sens alors ton coeur d’arrêter et ta respiration se couper.

Ce n’est pas parce qu’il est d’une réelle perfection, parce qu’il l’est. Ce n’est pas parce que la façon dont il marche avec ses jambes arquées crée une zone de pure chaleur dans ton ventre, parce que c’est le cas. Ce n’est pas parce que regarder ses mains te fait penser des choses inavouables te faisant rougir, parce que c’est le cas.

C’est à cause de ses yeux, au contraire de tout de qu’il autour d’eux, et tout ce que tu as jamais vu, ils ne sont pas gris.

Ils sont de _couleur_.

« Oh », tu murmures doucement, maladroitement alors que le plus bel être humain que tu n’ai jamais vu te fixes les yeux écarquillés, quelque soit la couleur de ses _yeux_.

***

Dean Winchester n’avait jamais voulu rencontré son âme-soeur. Il est parfaitement content du monde en noir et blanc dans lequel il vit, parce que aussi compliqué que cela soit, c’est toujours plus simple que ça le serait si il avait une âme-soeur.

Il avait pour habitude de s’inquiéter que toutes les femmes qu’il rencontrait soit son âme-soeur. Il regardait dans leur yeux avec anxiété, et quand ils restaient gris, il s’autorisait à se détendre. _Sauvé pour un jour de plus_ , il se disait en lui-même.

Et puis il a arrêté de s’en inquiéter tout le temps. Il s’est même négligemment demandé s’il rencontrerait un jour son âme-soeur. Il a rarement entendu parler de gens n’ayant pas rencontré leur âme-soeur avant d’avoir presque quarante ans. Et cela ne le dérangerai pas de ne jamais la rencontrer.

Il a vu ce que ça a fait à son père de perdre son âme-soeur. Ca l’a rendu fou de douleur et de rage. Il a vu ce que ça a fait à Sam de perdre son âme-soeur. Ca l’a dévasté, puis la rendu fou de la douleur et de rage. Dean est un chasseur, il sait qu’il ne survivra pas beaucoup plus longtemps que ce qu’il a déjà fait. Il a été plutôt chanceux dans le sens où il ne cesse d’échapper à la mort, pas qu’il ne soit pas mort plus de fois que son compte. Il ne veut pas faire traverser ça à une pauvre et innocente femme. Pas qu’il pense être un bon parti, mais le truc des âmes-soeurs le fait flipper car c’est un total mystère, et il ne veut pas que quelqu’un soit blessé juste parce qu’il est celui qu’il est.

Il pensait honnêtement être sauvé. Cela faisait si longtemps depuis sa dernière pensée à propos d’une âme-soeur, il pensait que c’était bon.

Et là, il est en train de fixer des yeux qui ne sont pas gris, et il a l’impression que son coeur s’est arrêté complètement, puis qu’il recommence à battre tellement fort qu’il peut le sentir au travers de tout son corps.

« Oh », dit elle doucement, et sa voix l’enveloppe et l’apaise curieusement d’une certaine façon, et même s’il n’était pas conscient d’avoir besoin d’être apaisé.

« Merde », il dit brusquement, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de regarder avidement quand il voit sa respiration s’accélérer et qu’elle frisonne à ce son.

Sam se retourne vers eux et fronce les sourcils vers lui, « Dean ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Dean » dit elle doucement, testant son nom par elle-même. Ce son de sa bouche le pousse dans une boucle et il sait qu’il est juste en train de la fixer comme un idiot, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher.

Sam le regarde, puis se tourne vers elle, puis encore vers Dean, ses propres yeux s’agrandissant un peu plus. « Dean ? »

« Dean », elle dit de nouveau, plus fermement, toujours en laissant sa bouche s’y habituer. Cela continue d’affecter son processus de pensées.

« Merde », il répète faiblement.

« Tu peux… Je veux dire… est-elle… », Sam trébuche sur ses mots.

Elle est la première à se ressaisir. « Tes yeux ne sont pas gris », dit elle avec douceur, toujours en train de fixer Dean du regard avec émerveillement. Cela devient difficile pour lui de respirer, la façon qu’elle a de la regarder. « Ils sont… et bien évidement, je ne sais pas ce qu’ils sont, mais il ne sont définitivement pas gris.

***

« Vert », te dit Sam avec douceur. « Ses yeux sont verts ».

Tu clignes des yeux, puis acquiesce. Vert. Un mot fort avec un belle sonorité, un mot qui convient parfaitement à l’homme qui se tient devant toi. Vert. Ton âme-soeur a les yeux verts.

Il tourne à nouveau son attention vers Dean. « T/C/Y, Dean, ses yeux sont T/C/Y ». Dean hoche juste la tête machinalement, ses adorables lèvres formant le mot silencieusement alors qu’il articule le mot pour lui-même.

Soudain, tu réalises que tu es toujours sur les fesses sur le trottoir. _Classe_ , tu ne peux t’empêcher de penser. Tu te soulève doucement du sol pour te tenir debout, mais l’adrénaline descend d’un seul coup, te laissant tremblante et faible. Reprends toi T/N, tu penses fortement en commençant à te lever.

Tu vois la main de Sam faire mine d’attraper ton bras pour te stabiliser, mais le dernière homme à avoir touché ton bras t’a accosté, et soudain tu ne veux rien de plus que de le supplier de ne pas t’aider.

Avant que les mots ne puissent sortir cependant, a bras solide est autour de ta taille. Tu inhales brusquement, puis regarde directement dans les yeux verts (et vraiment, est-ce qu’un mot à jamais été aussi parfait ?) de Dean. Le choc et l’appréhension que tu as ressentit à propos de tout ce qu’ont apportées les quinze dernières minutes se reflètent dans ces yeux. Un peu submergée, tu sens tes propres yeux commencer à s’humidifier. _Franchement, c’est beaucoup trop pour qu’une fille puisse gérer tous ça en une nuit. A moitié agressée, puis rencontrer mon âme-soeur ? Jesus, prends le volant._

A nouveau, avant que tu ne puisses parler, sa grande main est placé derrière ta tête, et il guide doucement ton visage pour qu’il aille se presser contre son cou. Curieusement, ça semble parfaitement naturel, donc tu te laisses faire de bonne grâce. Tu remarques à peine que tu t’es avancé pour te tenir en face de lui, ou que tes bras se sont enroulés autour de sa taille sous le long pardessus et la veste de costume qu’il porte. _Oh mon Dieu, aide moi, il est taillé comme un dieu grec_. Tu prends une profonde inspiration, son musc empli ta tête et tes poumons, et te détend immédiatement.

Ses doigts glissent dans tes cheveux, ce qui te fait pratiquement ronronner comme un chaton, puis il se met à parler.

« On va avoir besoin de trouver une chambre, Sammy ».

« Tu ne veux pas … »

« Il fait trop sombre pour l’instant. Ce sera plus sûr le matin ».

« Vous pouvez rester avec moi », tu dis doucement dans son cou accueillant, « j’ai plein de place ».

Sa main se fige dans tes cheveux, mais tu ne bouges pas pour autant. Il est chaud, ferme, et il sent bon. Le passage d’un troupeau de chevaux sauvages ne la ferrait pas bouger.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Dean », interrompt Sam, sa voix douce le réprimande, « ce sera surement plus sûr pour … », il fait une pause. « Dieu, on ne connait même pas encore ton nom ».

Tu rougis, et le ‘pas encore’ te provoques une vague de chaleur à l’intérieur. ‘Pas encore’ confirme qu’il y aura plus. « T/N, mon nom est T/N », tu dis en laissant ton visage contre le cou de l’homme duquel tu as rampé sous les vêtement avant même de te présenter.

« T/N », il dit avec douceur. Le son de ton nom dans sa voix profonde et roque envoie une nouvelle sensation le long de ta colonne vertébrale.

« T/N », dit Sam. Tu peux entendre le sourire dans sa voix. « Ce sera probablement plus sûr pour T/N si on reste avec elle ».

Tu fronces les sourcils lève finalement la tête. Tu regardes vers le haut dans les yeux de Dean, qui est honnêtement irrésistible de si près. « Plus sûr ? » tu demandes. « Pourquoi ? A cause de ce gars ? »

Dean te regarde un long moment, et tu as le sentiment clair que tu passes à côté de quelque chose.

***

Dean la suit dans la grande maison qu’elle considère comme son ‘chez-elle’. Il se sent profondément malade de terreur et de chagrin. Il déteste ça.

Elle est tellement jeune. Il pense plaintivement. Elle est au moins de dix ans sa cadette, et il ne serait pas surpris si c’était plus que ça. _Je vais ruiner sa vie_.

Il est sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Sam. « C’est une belle maison T/N ».

Elle est en train de chercher ses clés dans son sac (ce qui devrait l’agacer, mais, que Dieu lui vienne en aide, il trouve cela plutôt mignon), mais elle prend un instant pour lancer un sourire à Sam. « Merci. Elle appartenait à mes parents ».

« Sont-ils… » demande Dean avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher. _Bon sang_. Il espère que ce n’est pas un sujet douloureux. Quand elle était juste un peu secouée plus tôt, ça l’avait secoué un peu lui aussi ; si elle pleure, ça risquait sûrement de le tuer.

Ses yeux trouvèrent rapidement ceux de Dean, et la bienveillance qu’il y vit détendit quelque chose en lui. Elle acquiesce. « Oui, ils sont morts dans un accidents de voiture quand j’avais seize ans. Ils m’ont laissé la maison et suffisamment d’argent pour aller à l’université ». Elle trouve enfin ses clés, lui lance un sourire triomphant, et déverrouille la porte. « j’ai vécu avec mon grand-père pendant à peu près deux semaines, c’était un connard violent, je me suis enfuie et j’ai demandé mon émancipation. Je l’ai eu, un coup de chance plus qu’autre chose, et j’ai été par moi-même depuis ».

Elle les conduit dans la maison, et Dean se laisse absorber par son foyer avec empressement, désespéré de trouver des indices révélant qui elle est.

Elle fait la grimace. « Oh, c’est absolument horrible ».

C’est… _Coloré_. D’une façon qu’il n’aurait pas pu apprécier une demi-heure plus tôt. Le mot le plus gentil auquel il peut penser est ‘éclectique’.

Sam est plus gentil qu’il ne l’est. « C’est pas si mal. Tu ne pouvais pas le voir ».

Elle lui lance un regard incrédule par dessus son épaule en les attirant à l’intérieur, puis ferme la porte. « Tu n’as pas à être gentil Sam. c’est effroyable ».

Dean sourit et la regarde se déshabiller. Elle enlève son manteau, et la façon qu’a le bleu profond de son pull de faire ressortir sa couleur de cheveux rend sa bouche sèche.

Elle se débarrasse de ses chaussures et marche à pas feutrés dans la cuisine. « Vous avez déjà mangé les gars ? »

« S’il-te-plait, dis moi que tu sais cuisiner », Dean dit avec véhémence avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher. Mais nom de Dieu, il pense avec colère, _arrête d’agir comme si tu allais rester dans les parages_.

Mais son rire en vaut la peine. « Oh, tu es un gourmand, c’est bon à savoir. Oui, je peux définitivement cuisiner. Je n’ai pas grand-chose là maintenant, donc ça va être le reste de lasagne végétarienne et pain à l’ail. Ca vous semble bien ? »

Dean hoche la tête, même si elle ne peut pas le voir. « Oui chérie », il dit doucement.

Il a le coeur dans la gorge. Il peut à peine penser avec l’émotion qu’il sent monter dans sa poitrine. Il est habituer à les refouler, mais c’est plus dur cette fois. Elle est son âme-soeur. Et elle est là, avec une vie bien établie, un travail et une maison, et probablement des amis et une famille. Cela lui donne envie de rester avec elle. Juste laisser tomber toute cette merde, tout laisser tomber et juste rester ici avec elle.

« Donc, qu’est-ce que vous êtes les gars, des flics ? » Sa voix le secoue hors de ses pensées sombres.

« Oui » dit il, au même moment que Sam répond « Non ». Il lance un regard furieux à son frère, qui le lui rend immédiatement.

Soudainement en colère, il attrape le bras de Sam et le traine à l’extérieur. Il claque la porte fermée et se tourne vers son frère. « Mais qu’est-ce tu fais bordel ? »

Sam balance ses bras en l’air. « Qu’est-ce que toi tu fais ? Oui, tu vas juste lui mentir ? »

« On ne peut pas rester ici Sam ! »

Sam cligne des yeux, puis pâli. « Quoi ? »

Dean passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Sam, bordel de Dieu. On ne peut pas rester ici, elle ne peut pas venir avec nous. On est des chasseurs Sam. On ne peut pas… Elle ne peut pas… Sam, elle a probablement vingt-cinq ans putain. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? La trainer tout autour du pays ? Lui apprendre comment chasser les fantômes avec sel ? Tu te fous de moi ? » Il balance un bras en direction de la maison. « Sam, ça ne va pas marcher. Elle ne sera pas en sécurité ».

« Dean, on peut la protéger ! C’est ce qu’on fait ! »

Dean secoue la tête, résolu. « Non. On ne peut pas lui faire ça. Elle ne mérite pas ça ».

Sam passe ses mains dans ses cheveux dans sa frustration. « Dean, et elle ? Elle mérite ça, rencontrer son âme-soeur, pour ensuite te voir te casser ? »

Dean s’est déjà retourné vers la porte, sa décision prise. « Elle mérite plus que ce je pourrais lui donner Sam. Fin de la discussion ».

Quand il voit la porte, il réalise qu’elle est grande ouverte, et son sang ne fait qu’un tour. _Merde, merde, merde, merde._

Il se tourne vers Sam, dont les yeux sont écarquillés. Il se retourne vers la porte et se dirige à l’intérieur lentement. Elle n’est pas dans la pièce principale, donc il va dans la cuisine.

« Donc, pour l’anecdote », elle dit doucement, « je ne suis pas sourde, et si la porte ne claque pas, elle ne restera pas fermée ».

Dean tressaille à l’émotion brute qui transparait dans sa voix. Son dos est tourné vers lui, elle est en train de faire le pain à l’ail. Ses épaules sont tendues, et il ne désire rien de plus que de la réconforter, d’enrouler ses bras autour d’elle, d’embrasser la tension de ses épaules et de son cou jusqu’à ce que ne soit plus en colère contre lui.

Mais si il fait ça, il va rester. Donc il reste juste là, debout dans la cuisine, maladroitement, amassant un peu de haine de lui-même qu’il n’en a déjà.

***

« Le diner est près », tu dit doucement, luttant contre des émotions qui te donne envie de t’effondrer et de pleurer pendant des jours. _Tu viens à peine de la rencontrer_ , tu te houspilles. _Ne sois pas aussi contrariée_.

Mais il n’est pas juste n’importe quel gars. Il est ton âme-soeur. Il est la raison pour laquelle tu peux voir que les lasagnes végétariennes que tu as toujours suspecter avoir l’air délicieuses le sont vraiment, avec ces beaux verts profonds (la couleur de ses yeux stupéfiants, ces yeux qui ne restent pas dans les parages), et un certain nombre d’autres couleurs dont tu ne connais pas encore le nom. _Ils font des livres pour ça, tout ira bien_.

Il est ton âme-soeur, et même _lui_ ne veut pas rester avec toi.

Tu te prépares psychologiquement, refusant que tout cela prenne le dessus sur toi, puis tu te tournes et lui souris. Tu ignores la peine et la culpabilité peintes sur son charmant visage et garde ton sourire joyeux. « Allons manger, messieurs ».

***

Le diner est gêné et silencieux jusqu’à ce que tu parles. Tu ne supporte pas les silence gêné, tu ne peux pas gérer la manière dont ils se lancent des regards furieux l’un à l’autre. Dean te lance des regards coupables et déchirés, et Sam t’en lancent des tristes et compatissants. C’est en train de te rendre _folle_.

« Donc, qu’est-ce que c’est un chasseur ? » tu demandes calmement. « Je présume que tu ne veux pas dire que vous tiré sur Bambi ».

Sam lâche un petit rire, jette un coup d’oeil vers Dean, comme si il lui demandait la permission. Ce qui t’irrite foutrement. « Ok, messieurs », tu dis vivement, « Vous avez besoin que je quitte la pièce ? Comme ça vous pourrez discuter de ce qui est ‘prudent’ de me dire ? Avant que je ne pose plus de putain de questions gênantes ? »

Dean tressaille, tout comme Sam. « T/N… » commence Sam.

Tu lève une main pour l’arrêter. « Nan, hors de question. Je veux l’entendre de Dean ». Tu fixes ses yeux verts affligés d’un air de défi. « Je pense que je mérite au moins ça de toi, Dean, avant que tu t’en ailles ». Quand il reste silencieux, tu fais un geste impatient de la main. « Allez, qu’est-ce qu’un chasseur ? »

Dean te regarde pendant encore un moment, puis il laisse échapper un profond soupir. « Nous… écoutes T/N, ce n’est pas quelque chose que tu peux juste apprendre en une nuit, ça-ça-ça… ça va ruiner ta vie ». Il y a juste une très légère hésitation avant d’ajouter, «  _Je_ vais ruiner ta vie ».

Soudainement, la nourriture devant toi ne te tente plus du tout. Tu reste juste à le fixer. « N’est-ce pas à moi de décider de ça ? »

Il se lève, pousse sans ménagement sa chaise en arrière et marche jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Quand celle-ci claque violemment derrière lui, tu tressailles, luttant contre les larmes se formant dans tes yeux. Tu regardes Sam, et la tristesse dans ses yeux te fais presque basculer. Plutôt que de laisser aller à pleurer, tu demandes, « De quelle couleur sont tes yeux Sam ? »

Il sourit. « Hum, marron je suppose ? Jess les appelait noisette ».

Le temps passé ne t’échappe pas, mais tu ne poses pas de question. Tu n’as juste pas ce qu’il faut à ce moment là pour gérer plus de tristesse et de contrariété. Tu prends une grande et profonde inspiration. « D’accord, qu’est-ce qu’un chasseur ? »

***

Quarante minutes plus tard, tu est assisse sous le choc quand Dean revient. Tu es à peine encore en colère contre lui, parce que, évidement…

« Merde alors », tu dis doucement. « Vous avez pété un plomb ». Tu grognes et pose la tête sur la table, poussant ton assiette plus loin.

« T/N », dit gentiment Sam. « Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à digérer… »

Tu tournes la tête pour poser ta joue sur la table et ton regard tombe sur Dean, qui s’est assis à nouveau et t’observe avec prudence. « Je veux dire, bien sur que tu es un dingue. Tu te balades en ressemblant à ça, tu dois avoir au moins un putain de défaut caché quelque part ».

Dean sourit un peu, et même si tu es en colère contre lui, ça t'allège le coeur. « Je sais que ça fait beaucoup chérie ».

Tu fermes les yeux. « C’est pas que ça fait beaucoup les gars, c’est impossible ».

« Et pour le gars qui t’a attaqué ? » demande Dean, « Quelque chose n’était pas un peu … _étrange_ à propos de lui ? ».

Quand tu y repenses pendant une seconde, tu lève la tête et rencontre ses incroyables yeux. « Il était froid », tu dis doucement. « Et… et je pense qu’il m’a _reniflée_  ».

Dean acquiesce. « C’est un vampire. C’est pour ça qu’on voulait rester ici. Est-ce que, euh, est-ce que Sammy t’a expliqué pour les vampires ? »

Tu hoche la tête.

« Une fois qu’ils ont ton odeur, ils l’ont pour toujours. C’est pour ça que tu seras plus en sécurité avec nous ici. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra l’avoir demain matin, comme ça tu seras en sécurité ».

_Etre en sécurité parce qu’il ne sera pas là plus tard pour te protéger_. Mais tu es soudainement trop fatiguée pour argumenter à propos de ça, tu ne veux pas être en colère. Tu es épuisée, par la révélation, et la découverte de ton âme-soeur, et par toute la putain de nuit. Dieu, tu es juste si fatiguée.

Donc tu dis juste, « Ok Dean », et tu te lève et nettoie la table. « Il y a deux chambres d’ami à l’étage. Les draps sentent surement un peu le renfermé, si vous avez vraiment besoin de les changer, vous pouvez. Je pense que je vais aller directement dans mon lit ».

Le souci dans leurs yeux te fait mal au coeur, donc tu l’ignores et vas dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle.

Pendant que tu es en train de laver, tu le vois venir se tenir à côté de toi. « Torchon ? »

Tu montres du doigt. « Deuxième tiroir ».

Il en sort un torchon et commence à sécher les assiettes que tu lui tends. C’est trop, trop domestique, trop comme comme tout ce que tu as toujours voulu d’une âme-soeur. Mais la vaisselle doit être faite, il n’y a rien à faire à propos de la situation, tu en as fini de te battre contre ça. Donc tu pleures juste silencieusement, essayant de ne pas trembler de trop, espérant qu’il ne le mentionnerait pas.

Alors que tu lui tends la dernière assiette, tu essuies tes yeux et renifle. Tu laisses tes mains couvrir ton visage, luttant pour ne pas craquer. Tu te tournes pour aller ailleurs, pour aller juste aller au lit, mais tu te heurtes son torse ferme et chaud, et tu t’effondre complètement. Ses bras forts s’enroulent autour de toi, il glisse ta tête contre son cou à nouveau, et te serre dans ses bras. Tu places tes bras autour de sa taille à nouveau et gémit en tremblant et frémissant dans son étreinte.

« Shh, je suis désolé chérie, shh, ça va aller » te murmure t-il. « Non, ça ne va pas aller », tu chuchotes. « Tu est un genre fichu super-héros, et tu es mon âme-soeur, et tu vas partir, et je vais être coincée ici toute seule putain, avec des couleurs dont je n’ai pas le nom et tout seule pour le reste ma vie ».

Son torse se soulève et tremble un peu, mais bordel, tu est celle qui a besoin d’être réconfortée là, donc tu l’ignore. _Et puis merde, tant pis pour lui_.

Il se balance doucement d’un côté à l’autre, encore et encore, te serrant fort contre lui. « Shh, je sais chérie, putain, je suis tellement désolé, je souhaite que ça ne soit pas arrivé. Je souhaite que tu n’ai pas à être… Ça, avec moi. Putain, je suis tellement, tellement désolé T/N. Sa voix roque, tremblante d’émotion, t’apaise.

Tu restes debout là durant un long moment, mémorisant son odeur, le serrant contre toi, essayant de le réconforter en même temps qu’il te réconforte. Finalement, tu lève la tête et renifle à nouveau. Tu rencontres ses yeux verts, humides de larmes, et tu lui offre un sourire tremblant. « C’est pas grave Dean. je suis juste fatiguée. Je crois que je vais aller au lit, et demain matin, on s’occupera de tout le reste ».

Il lève une main et la pose contre ta joue, tu te penches pour accentuer son toucher. « D’accord chérie ».

***

Dean est allongé sur le dos dans l’une de ses chambres d’ami, un main derrière la tête, et l’autre reposant sur son estomac.

Il ne peut foutrement pas dormir.

Le jour le plus long de sa putain de vie de mémoire récente, et il ne peut foutrement pas dormir.

_Laisses tomber putain_.

Il repousse les couvertures et se lève pour chercher son survêtement. Peut-être qu’il ira faire un tour en voiture, peut-être juste marcher autour de la foutu maison jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente mieux. Il se dit qu’il est en ébullition à cause de la menace du vampire. Il sait qu’il se ment à lui-même, mais il laisse faire.

Il sort furtivement et silencieusement de la chambre et descend vers le hall, tressaillant quand le vieux plancher grince.

Il s’arrête quand il l’entend dans la cuisine, fredonnant doucement. Il descend doucement les escaliers et tombe sur elle mixant quelque chose dans un bol. Elle porte un débardeur et un short, ses cheveux sont rassemblés en un chignon flou en bataille.

Elle est adorable.

Et _il ne peut pas l’avoir_.

Il est submerger par elle, et il s’autorise un rare moment de faiblesse. Il traverse la pièce et se tient derrière elle. Sans hésitation or nervosité, parce que c’est ce qui semble naturel, ce qui le fait se sentir bien, il enroule ses bras autour d’elle et l’attire près de lui, reposant son menton sur sa tête. Elle ne se crispe pas ou se dégage, elle devait savoir qu’il était là. Elle s’appuie juste contre lui, et commence à chanter doucement.

«  _Hey, Jude, don’t make it bad, (Hey Jude, ne gache pas tout,)_

_Take a sad song and make it better, (Prend une chanson triste et rend la meilleure,)_

_Remember to let her into your heart, (Souviens toi de la laisser entrer dans ton coeur,)_

_Then you can start to make it better. (Alors ensuite tu peux commencer à l’améliorer.)_  »

Incapable de s’en empêcher, et s’autorisant une autre petite faiblesse, il chante doucement avec elle, la balançant gentiment d’une coté et de l’autre alors qu’elle bat au fouet peu importe ce qu’elle est train de préparer. Ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance désormais, de toute façon.

«  _Hey Jude, don’t be afraid, (Hey Jude, ne sois pas effrayé,)_

_You were made to go out and get her, (Tu étais né pour sortir et la faire tienne,)_

_The minute you let her under your skin, (A la minute où tu l’auras laissé passé sous ta peau/où tu l’auras dans la peau,)_

_Then you begin to make it better. (Alors tu commences à la rendre meilleure.)_  »

Ses épaules commencent à trembler, et il laisse doucement ses mains parcourir le long de ses bras jusqu’à couvrir ses mains à elle, qui sont en train de trembler. Il l’aide avec douceur à poser le bol et le fouet, puis la tourne dans ses bras et l’attire à lui à nouveau. « Je suis désolé chérie ».

« Je sais », elle murmure en pressant son visage contre son cou comme s’il avait été fait pour être placé là. Ce qui, évidemment, est le cas. « Je sais, je souhaiterais juste que tu… Je souhaiterais… »

Elle semble à court de mots, donc il l’étreint juste plus fort.

Un long moment plus tard, quand ses légers sanglots sont devenus des petits gémissements, il se dégage suffisamment pour la soulever dans ses bras. Elle halète de surprise avant de se serrer plus proche alors qu’il la porte dans le salon et s’assoie avec elle sur le canapé. Il la déplace doucement pour qu’ils puissent s’allonger, sa poitrine pressé contre son torse, ses jambes emmêlées avec les siennes. Elle passe un bras autour de sa taille et se blottit contre lui.

Elle s’endort en quelques minutes.

Lui pas loin derrière.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Petit rappel que ni moi ni KBeautimous ne possédons les personnages de Supernatural (bah non malheureusement snif).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et des kudos, c'est la motivation suprême de la traductrice que je suis !
> 
> (Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de fois le mot traduction et ses variantes dans ma première note... tant pis :D)


End file.
